The present invention relates to a vehicle fluid directing assembly, and more particularly to an air intake manifold having partition engagement members which assure that each runner defines an independent consistent and optimized airflow path.
Various types of air induction components such as air induction manifolds, air filter assemblies and throttle bodies are used in the field of internal combustion engines. Many known air induction components are presently manufactured of a non-metallic material such as nylon to simplify fabrication and reduce weight.
One of the major factors that influences engine performance as determined by the air intake manifold, is the airflow runner length and its sectional area in the air intake manifold. The best torque characteristic in low engine speed range can be obtained by having the air flow through long runner length with small sectional area, while the best torque in high speed range can be obtained by flow of air through short runner length and larger sectional area.
A non-metallic intake manifold having multiple portions may have mismatched areas due to normal manufacturing variations that allow internal air leakage (cross-flow) between airflow passages. This leakage affects the torque tuning for specific engine speed. Further the leakage may also adversely affect Noise Vibration and Harshness (NVH) characteristics of the intake manifold module. Due to the complexity of the internal shapes and manufacturing variations, manifolds may not have consistent runners.
Accordingly, it is desirable to assure that the runners are consistently manufactured to minimize gaps and cross-flow to provide consistent characteristic in an intake manifold module.
The present invention provides a vehicle fluid directing assembly such as an air intake manifold module formed of a multiple of fluid directing portions. Each portion mates with another portion at a weld area by known sonic welding or other attachment methods.
The module includes a multiple of runners. Apertures of the runners within a first portion align with second portion apertures when the portions are assembled together to form the module. Separating each of the first portion apertures from each of the other first portion apertures is a first portion partition. First portion partitions align with corresponding second portion partitions and first portion apertures align with second portion apertures.
Each of the partitions extending form the first portion preferably includes an engagement member extending therefrom. The engagement member extends from each partition such that an interference fit is formed between the first portion and the second portion. The engagement members assure that fluid communication between runners adjacent the apertures is prevented. The engagement member fills openings during the assembly process without impeding assembly to assure the modules are optimized by consistently sealing internal gaps.